The present invention relates to the administration of drugs and dietary supplements, including nutraceuticals. The effectiveness of drugs and dietary supplements is in part a function of their uptake by the cells they are intended to affect. Various devices and compounds have been proposed for enhancing cellular uptake, such as:
Gold nanoparticles: Transferrin-mediated gold nanoparticle cellular uptake P H Yang, X Sun, J F Chiu, H Sun, Q Y He—Bioconjugate chemistry; 2005—ACS Publications
Cell fixation: Cell-penetrating peptides a reevaluation of the mechanism of cellular uptake J P Richard, K Melikov, E Vives, C Ramos . . . —Journal of Biological . . . , 2003—ASBMB
Gold phosphene: Role of lipophilicity in determining cellular uptake and antitumor activity of gold phosphine complexes M J McKeage, S J Berners-Price, P Galettis . . . —Cancer chemotherapy . . . 2000—Springer
Polymeric nanoparticles: Effects of particle size and surface coating on cellular uptake of . . . www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/15585275 by K Y Win—2005—
Cell penetrating peptides: Mechanisms of Cellular Uptake of Cell-Penetrating Peptides www.hindawi.com/journals/jbp/2011/414729/Cached by F Madani—2011